real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pablo Escobar
Pablo Emilio Escobar Gaviria (December 1st, 1949 - December 2nd, 1993) was a Colombian drug lord and narcoterrorist. His cartel supplied an estimated 80% of the cocaine smuggled into the United States at the height of his career, turning over US$21.9 billion a year in personal income. He was often called "The King of Cocaine" and was the wealthiest criminal in history, with an estimated known net worth of between US$25 and US$30 billion by the early 1990s (equivalent to between about $48.5 and $58 billion as of 2018), making him one of the richest men in the world in his prime. Escobar was born in Rionegro, Colombia, and grew up in nearby Medellín, studying briefly at Universidad Autónoma Latinoamericana of Medellin but left without a degree. He began to engage in criminal activity involving the sale of contraband cigarettes and fake lottery tickets, and also participated in motor vehicle theft. In the 1970s, he began to work for various contraband smugglers, often kidnapping and holding people for ransom before beginning to distribute powder cocaine himself, as well as establishing the first smuggling routes into the United States in 1975. His infiltration to the illegal drug trade in the U.S. expanded exponentially due to the rising demand for cocaine; and, by the 1980s, it was estimated that 70 to 80 tons of cocaine were being shipped from Colombia to the U.S. monthly. His drug network was commonly known as the Medellín Cartel, which often competed with rival cartels domestically and abroad, resulting in massacres and the murders of police officers, judges, locals, and prominent politicians. In 1982 parliamentary election, Escobar was elected as an alternate member of the Chamber of Representatives of Colombia as part of the Liberal Alternative movement. Through this, he was responsible for the construction of houses and football fields in western Colombia, which gained him popularity among the locals of the towns that he frequented. However, Colombia became the "murder capital of the world", and Escobar was vilified by the Colombian and American governments. In 1993, Escobar was shot and killed in his hometown by Colombian National Police, a day after his 44th birthday. Legacy Pablo Escobar has been perceived by people from around the world as one of the most, impeccable and ambitious drug traffickers on the planet. He has been mentioned frequently in several songs by American rappers and groups, mainly in songs by New York rapper Nas, who named his alter ego "Nas Escobar" after Pablo Escobar. He first introduced the appellation in 1995 on Mobb Deep's "Eye For An Eye". Other rappers and hip hop groups that mentioned Escobar's name in their songs include Wu-Tang Clan, Kanye West, Jay-Z, Rick Ross, and Lil Wayne. In 2001, American director Ted Demme released his film Blow about American drug trafficker George Jung, in which Escobar was interpreted by Cliff Curtis. Category:Drug Dealers Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:List Category:Gangsters Category:Modern Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Important Category:Deceased Category:Imprisoned Category:Thugs Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Terrorists Category:Smuggler Category:Greedy Category:Fugitives Category:Conspirators Category:God Wannabe Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Lawful Evil Category:On & Off Villains Category:Extravagent Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Honorable Villains Category:Suicidal Category:Tragic Category:Rapists Category:Oppressors Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Homicidal Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Latin American Villains Category:Perverts